Night at Bloodstone Manor
by dleghost
Summary: The Impossibles are invited to a Halloween party, but this is one Halloween they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The fanfic is inspired by a movie called House on Haunted Hill from 1959. The Impossibles are from Hanna-Barbera, but their names and the other two characters are from me.

It was Halloween night as the singing Impossibles were heading towards a major event at Bloodstone Manor where they're invited to a costume ball. At the wheel and dressed as Frankenstein's monster, Manny aka Multiman was excited to spend this night with his longtime girlfriend Trixie, dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein of course, who's looking at her compact mirror while putting on her lipstick. Fern and Carson, dressed as Dracula and the Wolfman, appeared irritated as they tried to tolerate the presence of their bandmate's date.

"Can this thing go any faster? I want to get to that house so I can show off my costume and rub it on all my friends' faces," said Trixie bluntly and still putting on her make-up.

"We're going to be thirty minutes early. I doubt anybody will be around yet to hear your constant gloating," Fern glared.

"No one asked you, flippers!" Trixie snapped as she looked over her shoulder.

"Come on, fellas, break it up. We're here to enjoy ourselves and the last thing we want is you two getting each other's throats," said Carson.

"Fine," Fern replied, bluntly.

"Whatever," Trixie replied with her arms crossed.

"Carson's right. Besides, we also need to do our gigs for the party so we need to stay focus," said Manny.

"And you are going to sing the song I wrote, right Manny?" asked Trixie, fanning her eyelashes.

"Y-yeah, sure babe, I'll make sure of it."

"Oh, brother," Fern muttered.

When the Impossi-mobile finally arrived at Bloodstone Manor and the teens climbed out of it, a tall, long faced man with a thin mustache was awaiting for the four teens by the huge doorway.

"Good evening, my dear guests. I am Vincent Bloodstone and I am honored to have the Impossibles here," said the tall man, bowing to his guests.

"We're glad to be here too, Mr. Bloodstone," said Manny.

"Please, do come in. I heard it's going to rain at this time," said Mr. Bloodstone and the sudden lightning bolt struck.

The teens ran inside and reached to the lobby where there's a large table with glasses of punch and small, coffin shaped boxes filled with snacks. While the Impossibles placed their guitars by the wall, Trixie looks herself at the mirror to fix her wig.

"Until the other guests arrived, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the treats," said Mr. Bloodstone and left to the other room. The young guests began eating the snacks as they wait for the party to begin. Suddenly, lightning and thunder struck which scared Trixie and caused her to run into Manny's arms.

"Relax, babe it's just the storm. It really sets up the mood here, anyway," said Manny.

"I know, Manny. But, I would feel so much better with you," said Trixie, smiling up at him while Carson rolled his eyes and Fern sticking a finger in his mouth.

When the thunder struck once more, the lights went out and everyone began muttering about the black out, but once the lights came back Trixie let out a scream. On the floor, was a skeleton covered in blood and gore.

"Manny, what's going on?!" Trixie shouted, clinging onto her boyfriend's arm.

The only thing the redhead could come up with was," I-I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened here-oh dear," said Mr. Bloodstone as he returned and noticed the corpse on the floor.

"This thing popped out of nowhere and we had no idea how, man," said Fern.

"Oh, I should have warned you before you came here. You see, this is not my actual home, but once belonged to my great grandfather. No one has lived here for over a hundred years because it was rumored to be haunted. I never believed such superstition, but after seeing this I'm starting to regret bringing you here."

"Haunted?! I just want to party and show off my costume to my friends! I didn't agree to this! Manny, take me home right now!" Trixie shouted and walked towards the door. When Trixie tried to pull the door open, it won't budge. Manny went up to the door to help Trixie open it.

"The door's stuck," said Manny.

"You got to get us out of here, Mr. Bloodstone," said Carson.

"Relax my dear fellow. I believe there's a hidden exit in this manor somewhere," said Mr. Bloodstone.

"Well, tell us already! I don't want to stay in this spooky dump any longer!" shouted Trixie with her arms folded.

"Alright, alright, now let's see. Where is that hidden door? Ah yes, now I remember it is right-," Mr. Bloodstone didn't finish his sentence as the lightning struck and the lights went out again. When the lights came back, Mr. Bloodstone vanished and Trixie let out another scream.

"Holy Mesopotamia, Mr. Bloodstone's gone!" Fern exclaimed.

"We can see that, captain obvious," said Trixie.

"Everybody calm down. We'll just look for Mr. Bloodstone and find our way out of the house," said Manny.

"And this looks like a job for the Impossibles," said Carson.

"Right!" Carson's bandmates replied in unison.

Carson looked over at Trixie and said, "But, um-do we have to do this in front of her?"

"How is that a problem? Trixie already knows our secret," said Manny.

"Yeah, but we've never done it when someone's watching us before."

"Just change already. It's not like you guys are going to strip or anything," Trixie replied. And so the singing Impossibles suddenly became the Impossibles, secret fighters of justice. Manny became Multiman, Fern became Fluidman and Carson became Coilman.

"Rally-ho!" the heroes cried out as they ran down the hall.

"Hey, wait for me!" Trixie called out as she ran after the boys while holding on to her towering wig.

"We'll search every part of the house and stay together at all cost. Got it, fellas?" said Multi.

"Got it," the gang replied.

As the four teens walked down the hallway, they came upon four doors, two on each wall.

"Looks like we'll have to search each room," Multi responded.

"Wouldn't it go faster if each of us take a room to find Mr. Bloodstone?" asked Coiley.

"No way, I'm not going to a room by myself and get captured by whatever is haunting in this house!" said Trixie with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right, you'll probably end up scaring the ghosts, instead," Fluey smirked.

"Can it, Fenton!" Trixie shouted right at his face.

"That's enough, both of you! Look, you fellas will pick a room and Trixie will come with me," said Multi.

Everyone agreed as they went their separate ways. Inside one of the rooms, Multi was looking under the bed and knocking on the walls to see if anyone of them held a secret door while Trixie looked behind the drawer and then looked at herself in the mirror as she tried to straighten her wig.

"Come on, Trixie we got to keep looking," said Multi.

"I'll keep looking once I get my wig fixed. It keeps slipping," Trixie replied.

"Can't you just take it off?"

"Hello? This wig is very expensive and it took me hours to put it on. I'm not going through all that hassle again." Trixie noticed a jewelry box on the drawer and decided to check if there was anything good stuff she can "try out," but when she opened the box, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Trixie threw the box on the bed as Multi and the others rushed up to her.

"Trixie, what happened?" asked Coiley.

"There was a h-head in that b-box," said Trixie, pointing at the jewelry box on the bed.

Fluey picked up the box, opened it and said, "Chill, man. There's no head in here, just a couple of earrings and a pearl necklace."

"But, but, but, but, but, I saw it. There really was a head. Multi, you've got to believe me," said Trixie as she shook her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, we've seen some strange things happening here so far and this doesn't surprise me, but whatever you saw is now gone," said Multi. "Anyway, have you guys seen anything?"

"Sorry, but couldn't find anything that can help us," said Coiley.

"Got nothing either, man," said Fluey.

"Guess, we'll have to check the last room," said Multi as he and the others followed him to the next room.

When Multi opened the door, there hanged a decapitated head and Trixie screamed as she ran down the hallway.

"Trixie, wait!" Multi called out as he and the others ran after her. Once the boys caught up with Trixie, the trap door on the floor suddenly opened and all four of them fell into the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

As the teens were falling into the trap door, Coiley quickly stretched out his arm and grabbed on the edge as he grabbed Multi in his other hand while he duplicated himself into three copies to catch both Fluey and Trixie.

"Everybody okay?" asked Coiley.

"I wouldn't say we're completely okay here," Multi replied. "Trixie I need you to climb up first and then Fluey, got it?"

"O-okay," said Trixie as she began climbing up the human chain. Once she made it to the top, Fluey climbs up next and then after dispatching his copies, Multi made it to the top and pulled Coiley out of the trap door. The four teens rested for a while as they tried to decide what to do next.

"Can't we just go back and try to break the door open and leave this awful mansion?" asked Trixie.

"The door is solid steel and even with all of us together we still can't break it down," said Multi.

"Even if we could, we can't leave this place without Mr. Bloodstone. He's got to be here somewhere," said Coiley.

"Guess our only choice we have now is to go over the trap door and search deeper into the manor," said Fluey.

"Leave that to me, fellas," said Multi and used his duplicates to form a small bridge over the trap door. After the four teens crossed over the trap door, they continued their way down the hallway until they reached the stairway to the second floor. The foursome looked at each other and Multi walked up the stairs first while the others followed. Once they reached to the second floor, the teens found themselves in a room with bookshelves and a red couch.

"Looks like we reached a dead end, fellas," said Coiley.

"Then we'll have to start looking. The secret door has to be around here," said Multi.

The teens began looking around as they tried to find a switch to trigger the secret exit. After several minutes of searching, they found nothing.

"Man, we've looked everywhere and found nothing," said Fluey as he sat on the floor.

"You fellas don't think the trap door is the exit that Mr. Bloodstone was talking about, is it?" asked Coiley.

"I'm not sure. We don't know how deep it is or where it really leads to, but I guess we'll have to risk it," said Multi.

"Are you nuts? What kind of loon would set an emergency exit on the floor!? The guy must have made the whole thing up so he can trap us here forever!" said Trixie.

"Relax babe, we'll find a way out of this I promise," said Multi, putting his hand on Trixie's shoulder.

"Don't 'babe' me, Manfred Morrison!" Trixie snapped, knocking the hand off her shoulder and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "It's your fault I'm stuck in this mess! If you hadn't dragged me to this horrible place, I would have been safe and sound at Chelsea's party by now!"

"But Multi didn't drag you, he didn't even asked you to come with us," said Coiley.

"Yeah man, you're the one who wanted to come here when you heard the news that we're invited to Bloodstone Manor. You were practically on your knees when you begged Multi to take you along," Fluey added, walking up to Trixie and pointing at her.

"I wasn't talking to you losers! This is between me and my boyfriend so butt out!"

"Well gee, I couldn't tell with all that noise you're making!" Fluey snapped.

"Guys, we need to stop fighting and work together if we want to get out of this mess!" said Multi.

"Us?! She's the one who started going ape, man!" said Fluey.

Suddenly, the wall Trixie was leaning on spun around, pushing both Trixie and Fluey into the entrance and sealed them inside.

"Trixie! Fluey!" Multi called out as he pounded against the wall.

"I can't hear them from the other side," said Coiley, as he put his ear against the wall and knocked on it. "And I think the wall is made of steel too."

"Ugh. We got to find them before anything bad happens to them," said Multi.

"Or before they end up killing each other," Coiley replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Fluey and Trixie were sliding down through a large tube until they landed in a dimly lit room. The teens looked around and noticed the huge cases of barrels and shelves filled with wine bottles.

"What is this place?" asked Trixie, brushing the dust off her costume.

"Looks like a wine cellar to me. Better find a way out of this room and get back with the others," said Fluey and walked towards a door close by. "Trixie, you wait here while I check that room out just in case it's booby-trapped."

When Fluey left, Trixie looked around the room as she twirled the necklace around her fingers, nervously. Trixie then sensed something coming at her from behind, she turned around and saw an old woman with a horrifying expression on her face. Trixie let out a scream and ran off as the old woman floated away to another room. The girl then bumped into Fluey who was knocked down to the floor.

"Ow! What the heck's gotten into you?" asked Fluey as got up on his feet.

"I-I saw a g-g-ghost out there," Trixie replied. Fluey just stared at the girl in disbelief, but knew he shouldn't doubt her considering the things that happened in the manor. So the young superhero went back to the wine cellar and found no sign of the ghost.

"So where's this ghost of yours?" asked Fluey.

"I don't know. In that room over there I guess," said Trixie, shrugging her shoulders. Fluey went into the other room while Trixie followed him. Inside, the room contained curtains and a pit with a sign on top that said 'acid pit.'

"You think that's real acid in there?" asked Trixie.

Fluey noticed a dead rat on the floor, picked it up by the tail and said "One way to find out." When he threw it in the pit, the liquid began to sizzle and bubble until a small surfaced.

"Eww! What kind of weirdo keeps a pit of acid in his house?" Trixie replied.

"Apparently, Mr. Bloodstone's great-grandfather. Come on, we got to book before-," Fluey was interrupted by Trixie's scream as she pointed at something behind him. Fluey turned around and saw a werewolf standing over him.

"Rally ho ho!" Fluey cried out as he converted into liquid and splashed himself against the werewolf, but it didn't have any effect. Instead, the werewolf began slobbering and walking towards Trixie who was too scared to move. When the monster was about to bite the girl's head off, Fluey jumped on its shoulders and started punching it. Trixie finally snapped out of the trance and ran out of the room, screaming her lungs out and leaving Fluey alone to defend for himself. The werewolf suddenly grabbed Fluey with its large hands and walked towards the acid pit.

When Fluey saw what the werewolf was up to, he quickly converted into liquid as he slipped out of the wolf's hands. Once the liquid reached the floor, it gushed right behind the werewolf and pushed it into the acid pit. After converting back to his solid form, Fluey left the room to find Trixie. Meanwhile, Trixie was in another room, pounding on the wall and shouting, "Let me out, let me out! I'm too young and beautiful to die like this!"

"Relax toots, the werewolf's gone," said Fluey, bluntly with his arms crossed. When Trixie heard Fluey's voice, she finally stopped yelling and sighed.

"Well that's one problem solved, but we're still stuck here," Trixie replied.

"Guess it's up to me to find a way out for you, like I fought off the werewolf on my own. Thanks a lot," said Fluey.

"You're a superhero, fighting bad guys it's your job. It's not like it's that hard for you people."

"Well, you could have at least tried to help me."

"What do you want me to do? Hit it with a rolled up newspaper?!"

"Anything else, instead of ditching me back there to save your own behind!"

"You know what your problem is, Fluey. The reason you're always mean to me is because you're jealous of Multi," Trixie smirked and poking Fluey's chest with her finger.

"What?" Fluey replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I mean, I'm the most popular and prettiest girl in town and yet I'm dating Multi, instead of you. Of course I don't blame you for taking your jealousy on me for not choosing you and all."

Fluey's eyes widen in disbelief after hearing Trixie's accusation. "Are you ditz, man?! The reason I don't like you is because I really don't like you! You may have a lot of guys drawing designs on you, but it doesn't change the fact that you're just a fake, lip-flapping, stuck up skirt!"

"I'm a stuck up?! You're the one who thinks you're too good to go out with me and you're never going to get a girlfriend with that attitude! In fact, you're better off with that green-haired guy since he's the only one in this world who thinks you're cute!"

"If you're not dating my best friend, I would have thrown you into the acid pit by now!" Fluey snapped while turning bright red and glaring daggers at the girl.

"If you're not my boyfriend's best friend, I would do the same thing!"

When Fluey was about to yell at her again, he heard noises from above and said, "You hear that?"

"Sounds like footsteps," said Trixie.

"Hold on to me we're going up," said Fluey.

"And have you splashing all over me?! Eww, no way!"

Fluey just stared at Trixie sternly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and converted the lower part of his body into liquid as he shot himself up to the ceiling. When Fluey and Trixie reached to the top, they found themselves grabbing on to the edge of the trap door where Multi and Coiley were standing over him.

"Fluey? Trixie?" the boys replied in unison.

"Hey, fellas, mind giving me a hand?" said Fluey. Multi and Coiley grabbed Fluey and Trixie by their arms and pulled them out of the trap door.

"Oh Multi, I was so scared and I thought I'll never see you again," said Trixie, as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and cuddling up to him.

"Everything is going to be okay now, Trixie. Now that we're all back together we can start looking for a way out," said Multi, stroking Trixie's hair.

The gang began walking down the hallway as they headed back to the lobby.

"So how did you guys end up in the trap door?" asked Coiley.

"It was crazy, man. Turns out both the secret door and the trap door just lead to the wine cellar and there's werewolf there too," said Fluey.

"But, Fluey saved me and took care of that thing easily, right Fluey?" said Trixie, holding on to Multi's arm.

"Yeah no sweat, man," Fluey muttered.

Once the four teens made it to the lobby, they noticed that the bloody skeleton was gone. As someone was about to say something, thunder and lightning suddenly struck as an inhuman shriek was heard all through the room. Flying through the wall, was a horrifying ghost with a skeletal face with glowing red eyes, howling loudly at the doomed teens.


	5. Chapter 5

The teenagers stood frozen in fear as the ghost floated closer to them. Trixie grabbed a vase and threw it at the ghost, but it went through and smashed against the wall.

"Run!" Multi shouted as he took Trixie's arm and lead her out of the lobby with the other boys following behind. When the teens reached the hallway, the doors burst wide open as more monsters appeared. Trixie screamed and jumped into Multi's arms as he and the others walked away from the monsters that were drawing closer to them. As the claws were about to grab the teens, the monsters suddenly stopped on their tracks, leaving the gang completely dumbfounded and confused.

"Glittering guitars, what happened to them?" said Multi.

"Nothing's wrong with them my dear boy. I just turned them off," said a voice coming from one of the rooms. Out of the room, Mr. Bloodstone appeared with what appears to be a remote control in his hands.

"Holy fright nights, it's Mr. Bloodstone!" said Coiley.

"What the heck is going on here, Man?!" Fluey asked.

"Oh do forgive me for this, but I was only trying to give my robots a test run," said Mr. Bloodstone.

"Wait a second! Are you saying that those monsters are not real?! Even the werewolf from the wine cellar?!" Trixie cried out as she climbed out of Multi's arms.

"Exactly, that's the other reason I invited you here. You see I wanted to set up my great-grandfather's manor into a haunted attraction so I brought some robotic monsters and installed some special effects here. Of course, I need some test subjects so I decided to have the Impossibles to come here and try it out. After seeing how horrified you were, my plan was a complete success and I wouldn't know how successful it was, if it weren't for you wonderful kids," said Mr. Bloodstone.

"Well, I got to admit this place has been quite a gas," said Fluey.

"Gas?! I almost died of a heart attack because of this place?!" Trixie snapped.

"Too bad you didn't," Fluey muttered.

"So all the things we saw here were robots? But, what about that ghost from the lobby?" asked Coiley.

"That was just a hologram, a little trick I picked up from my vacation at Disneyland," Mr. Bloodstone.

"So what about the acid pit from below? A little bit extreme, don't you think man?" said Fluey.

"That was my great-grandfather's idea. Apparently, he was using that as a form of a security system. I meant to seal that pit shut, but it slipped my mind. Come to think of it, I should have put some cushions at the bottom of the trapdoor," Mr. Bloodstone replied with a wave of his hand. "By the way, did you boys change your costumes?"

"Oh y-yeah we did. Our old costumes got dirty and changed into new ones that we brought just in case," said Multi, realizing that he and his friends were still in superhero attire.

"Interesting, you boys look like those superheroes from the news. Anyway, the real party is about to begin and I need you boys to get ready to entertain the other guests."

"Yes, sir," the Impossibles replied in unison.

As the teens were heading towards back to the lobby, Mr. Bloodstone tapped Trixie's shoulder and said, "Excuse me, my dear, but I believed you're wearing my grandmother's pearl necklace."

"Huh, oh right- I was trying this out and I completely forgot to take it off," said Trixie as she took off the pearl necklace and handed it to Mr. Bloodstone.

"Can't believe you're going to bag those pearls," said Fluey.

"I wasn't going to, I just forgot I still had them on," Trixie replied with her hands on her hips.

An hour later, the other guests arrived as they gathered around the singing Impossibles who were about to start the show.

"This song dedicated to my girl Trixie. Okay, fellas from the top now," said Manny and the band began performing their new song.

"Wow, this song is awesome," said a girl moving to the beat next to Trixie.

"It should be I wrote it," Trixie replied with overwhelming pride as she also danced to the song.

And so the Halloween party at Bloodstone Manor became the hit of the city, thanks to the Impossibles.

The End


End file.
